weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Strouth (I)
Michael Strouth (June 2, 1854 - Aug 15, 1929) was born June 2, 1854 ((1858?)) to Christop(el) Straut and Barbara Zinnen (See below) in Brighton, Wisconsin ((Or Antioch, Illinois?)). He married Anna Giever on April 25, 1883 in Osceola County, Iowa. Together they had seven children: John, Michael, Nicholas, Alphons, Peter, Conrad, and Anthony. In 1872 along with an older brother Peter Strouth, they came to claim a homestead west of Ashton, Iowa, one mile in Lyon County. They lived in a dugout the first year. They planted trees which they obtained as seedlings from along the Rock River, in order to claim a homestead. The next few years the grasshoppers came and many of the settlers left. Michael was one of the settlers that remained; he said it was because he had nothing to leave with. The trees had to be replanted each time after the grasshoppers left. A few years later, his older brother Peter died of penumonia. About once a week he would walk to Gilman to get his tobacco and provisions. Gilman at that time was located at the center of Section32 in Gilman township. Giulman was also a stop for a stage coach. He would tell, he could shoot enough Prairie Chickens on his trip to Gilman for their meat for a week. Whatever there was of Gilman was soon moved to the new location on the railroad as the town of Ashton began to develop. Except for the severe blizzards people began to prosper after the grasshopper years, and those that stayed did well compared to those that left. Some of the blizzards were so severe that they would keep a long rope at the house to reach the barn, in order not to become lost. Michael married Anna in 1883. In the years following he began to buy land west of Ashton, closer to town. In 1897 they moved to a farm 1 1/2 miles west of Ashton, in order to get closer to the school and church. They lived there until they retired from farming, and moved into Ashton in 1921. Michael died August 15, 1929 in Ashton, Iowa and is buried in Saint Mary's Cemetery. NOTE: ''Michael Strouth is the brother to John Strouth, who married Anna Giever's sister Mary. So brothers married sisters. Michael's Family These are the relatives of Michael Strouth: they are generally not related to the Webers/Breuers. 'His Parents' '''Christop(el) Straut' (Aug 21, 1815 - April 17, 1871) was born August 21, 1815 to Johannes (Straudt, Strauht) Straut and Margaretha Mueller in Wilsecker, Rhineland, Germany. He was baptized August 22, 1815 in Wilsecker. He married Barbara Zinnen on February 11, 1845 in Kyllburg, Germany. Together they had seven children: John, Peter, Magdalena, Mathias, Anna Maria, Michael, and Emma. Christop was a farmer. At some point he came to Faribault, Minnesota (which may reflect in the name spelling changes that he and his children seem to undergo - I don't know if Magdalena's last name really was spelled "Strough" or if that's a typo). He died on April 17, 1871 in Faribault, Minnesota. Barbara Zinnen (July 11, 1816 - June 24, 1880) was born July 11, 1816 to Leonard Zinnen and Magdelena Kelz in Wilsecker, Germany. She married Christop(el) Straut on February 11, 1845 in Kyllburg, Germany. Together they had seven children: John, Peter, Magdalena, Mathias, Anna Maria, Michael, and Emma. Barbara died on June 24, 1880 in Faribault, Minnesota. 'His Siblings' John (Strouth) Straut, Sr. married Mary Giever. Their info can be found on their respective pages. Peter Straut (Feb 28, 1851 - Jan 20, 1893) was born February 28, 1851 to Christop(el) Straut and Barbara Zinnen in Wilsecker, Germany. He died on January 20, 1893 in Lyon County, Iowa. Magdalena Strough (Jan 31, 1842/43 - Unknown) was born January 31, 1842/43((?)) to Christop(el) Straut and Barbara Zinnen in Wilsecker, Germany. ((I don't know if the spelling of her last name reflect spelling changes as the emigrated or if that is a typo in my source.)) Mathias Strouth (Feb 26, 1849 - Feb 28, 1849) was born February 26, 1849 to Christop(el) Straut and Barbara Zinnen in Wilsecker, Germany. He died two days later on February 28, 1849 in Wilsecker. Anna Maria Strouth (May 22, 1854 - Unknown) was born May 22, 1854 to Christop(el) Straut and Barbara Zinnen in Brighton, Kenosha, Wisconsin. Emma Strouth (April 9, 1864 - Sept 5, 1934) was born April 9, 1864 to Christop(el) Straut and Barbara Zinnen in Brighton, Wisconsin. She married Joseph Simones. Emma died on September 5, 1934 in St. Paul, Minnesota. Category:Michael and Anna Strouth Family